


It's not goodbye

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader and Warren are fast to fall for each other, however a mission-gone-wrong separates them for a very long. Yet, their story has a happy ending.





	It's not goodbye

You have known love. You were loved by your parents, by your brothers and you, too, loved them dearly. It didn’t even change when your parents found out that all of their children possessed a mutation. And surely, it did not change the fact that you’d jump into a fire for your brothers, even if everyone gushed about their powers being ‘cool’.

Unlike Alex’s and Scott’s abilities, yours was much more softer, as you liked to call it. It manifested only on skin to skin contact, giving you an opportunity to send your powers straight into other person’s body, knocking them out in an instant. Or saving their life, as you didn’t have to wait for medics to come and perform life-saving procedures.

That was actually a reason as to why you wanted to become a doctor. Your mutation was perfect for helping people.

It all changed when Alex, your twin brother, began attending Charles Xavier’s school. He tried to convince you, too, yet you hesitated. What if people started to see you as a danger, instead of a normal girl, who sometimes electrocuted her friends when she got excited? You couldn’t bear being called a monster, or a freak but when Alex called for your help you didn’t think twice.

Something was happening and you couldn’t leave your brother alone in it.

And then, then you decided to stay at Xavier’s school and teach younger mutants how to control and use their powers for good.

Of course, it was all well until Apocalypse was awoken and the entire world was to be destroyed. With all your might you promised to protect kids and your brothers, and so you readily stood by Xavier’s side.

The only heartbreaking moment during those dark times was when the person you loved the most refused to stay with you, lured by a sweetly-sounding promise of glory and power.

Warren, or Angel, was brought by Alex one day, during the times when Charles eagerly sought out mutants. At first, he was reluctant to join Charles but when you darted down the stairs to lunge yourself at your brother, Warren muttered a quick ‘yes’. You didn’t know why until later that day when he approached you on a terrace and you realized fully that you were falling in love with that man so quickly that probably even Peter would be unable to stop it.

It seemed Warren felt the same way about you, and as the time passed by you became almost inseparable, often time sneaking around the mansion to find some privacy.

Your brothers weren’t happy. They didn’t trust Warren, fearing that he might hurt you or manipulate you but it never happened. It soon became obvious to them that Warren treated you as a princess because he adored you, not because he wanted to use you. They didn’t give you their blessing directly but they started to be more friendly towards Warren, which basically meant the same thing. Although, you were pretty sure that Alex threatened to rid Warren of his wings, should he hurt you.

With Warren you learnt how to love someone romantically, unconditionally, with all their flaws and scars.

_______

The door to your room open and you lift your eyes from a book. Warren smiles softly at you as he closes the door behind him, slowly walking to your bed.

You pat a spot next to you.

“Jump in and talk to me. I can see something’s bothering you.”

“I was given a mission,” he announces as he settles by your side, laying his head on your stomach. You start to gently stroke his locks, knowing that it calms him.

“With your brother,” he adds and you giggle.

“You’re scared of Alex?”

“No, of course not!” Warren declares and you laugh again at his eagerness and sureness. “I’m just scared that it may be-“

“Stop right there. How many times have you taught that?”

“Every time I have to leave you,” he replies, looking at you desperately and you cup his cheek, caressing his skin.

“And every time you come back to me. And you will this time, too. Alex will have your back.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because he’s my brother and he knows that losing you will break my heart.”

Warren’s eyes bore into yours, filled with pleading and affection and your hand moves to his jaw, pulling him to your lips. The kiss is hungry, desperate and intense and soon, you both are panting against each other’s lips, bodies grinding into one another’s, the desire overwhelming.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispers as you tug on the waistband of his boxers, the rest of the clothes long gone, both of you in nothing but bottom underwear.

“I love you, Warren,” you rub your nose against his, gazing lovingly into his eyes as you slide his underwear down, him doing the same with yours.

He hoists your legs around his waist as he settles between your legs, his palms laying flat at each side of your head. You slowly glide your fingers over his sides, eventually grasping on his shoulders as you feel his member prodding at your entrance.

Warren eases into you and you let out a broken moan, feeling him stretch you perfectly. It’s not your first time, but it always feels amazing to be one with him.

He gives you a moment to adjust to his size, and once you whimper his name, he begins to roll his hips into yours, his pace steady and unhurried, passion blazing between the two of you as you pepper his face with sweet kisses, your cries and mewls music to his ears.

He lowers himself onto you, the new angle allowing him to find your sweet spot and you dig your nails into his flesh as a knot in your lower abdomen ties tighter and tighter. Warren buries his head in your neck when his pace becomes erratic and soon you come undone, your walls contracting around him as your body arches, brushing against his.

Warren growls as his climax hits him, his hips jerking a few times before stilling, your name coming out his lips as a quiet whimper as he empties himself inside you.

He places soft yet lingering kisses on your neck while the two of you recover, sweet nothings whispered, soft touches made before you tell it’s time to get some sleep.

You doze off with your head on his chest, his wings wrapped around the two of you, creating a warm cover.

Alex only quirks a brow when Warren walks out of your room the next day.

_______

The mission lasts longer than you expected. You are ready to beg Charles to send somebody after them, damn, you yourself are keen to go. The Professor calms you, telling that they are prepared for everything and skilled to fight off every kind of  danger.

Turns out, he was wrong as only Alex managed to come back, beaten and bruised. He almost crawled into the mansion, his face bloody, his eyes finding yours instantly.

“Y/N, I am so sorry…” he muttered and it was enough to send you into the void, your pained scream ringing through the mansion as you fell on your knees, Scott running to hold you as you cried out your sorrow.

It was a month ago and you barely left your room since then. Often, you wandered to Warren’s room, sitting on his bed for hours to come, not even moving. You missed him, you missed him so much it physically hurt you.

Charles tried to console you. He said that there was no proof that Warren was dead, that he might still be found but it didn’t do a damn thing to ease your mind. For a mutant, being captured was a worse fate than death sometimes.

You didn’t blame Alex, not even for a second. You were well aware of the risk and sure that he did what he could to save Warren. During sleepless nights, when even crying yourself to sleep didn’t help, you would go to Alex’s room and cuddle to him, seeking support and understanding. Alex never said but it broke his heart, seeing you suffer so much.

You became numb, a shadow of your own self. It felt as if a part of you died with Warren and it was never to be regained again.

Yet, something changed within you. Amongst all that sadness and pain, a hope grew.

With a trembling hand, you knock on Alex’s door, rocking on your feet as you wait for him to open it.

He soon does it and frowns.

“You know you don’t have to knock, Y/N.”

“I know, it’s just…” you stutter, fidgeting with your fingers. “Can you come to Hank with me?”

“W-what’s wrong?” he gives you a once-over as you reach out for his hand.

“Please?” you tug on his hand and Alex gives in, knowing better than to prod. You’ll tell him once you’re ready. Or, more likely, once you arrive at Hank’s lab.

The latter doesn’t hide his surprise as you bashfully walk in, Alex hot on your feet. You clear your throat and Hank grows concerned.

“Hank, could you please run a blood test on me?”

“Are we looking for something specific?” he asks, pulling on latex gloves and preparing a syringe.

You take a deep breath as you pull a sleeve of your sweater up your arm and Alex fixes his gaze on you, his stomach doing flips with every moment of your silence.

“I think I may be pregnant,” you say quietly and both man looks at you in shock, although Hank recovers quickly and takes a sample of your blood, rushing to his equipment.

Alex wraps an arm around your shoulders and squeezes reassuringly as you wait for a result, watching as Hank mutters something to himself as he moves around his lab.

“Y/N,” he calls, glancing at you and you hum in response. “Y-your assumption was correct, you’re pregnant.”

“Oh, good Lord,” you pant out, your knees bucking underneath you and Alex catches you before you hit the ground. You can’t believe it. You are carrying Warren’s child, a part of the man you love is now growing within you.

You are afraid, of course you are. What if you won’t be a good mother, what if you won’t get by?

But the bigger part of you is happy, hopeful. Warren didn’t leave you, not entirely. He’s still with you, in a way, and he will be with you forever.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, we will help you,” Alex assures you as he kisses the top of your head and you flash him a grateful smile. Hank clears his throat somewhere behind you and you turn your gaze at him.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to run more test. To check if everything’s all right.”

“Sure, Hank.”

“I’ll go to Charles. He needs to know,” Alex says and you nod.

“Leave Scott to me, I want to see his reaction.”

“Oh, I wanna be around to witness it. He’s still in denial that Warren and you might have… you know.”

“But he knows how babies are made, right?” you cock your brow and Alex laughs.

“I told him everything, yeah, though different rules apply when it comes to his sister.”

You roll your eyes as he exits the lab. Hank comes to your side and gently leads you to a bed.

________

Those eight months before the labor were filled with joy and excitement as everyone in the school simply couldn’t wait to meet the first baby mutant born there. Hank went absolutely crazy with adjustments for you, even designing a special room once the time for baby to be born came.

Charles was a bit shocked. First, he gave you a lecture about having unprotected sex, in his school on top of that. You patiently waited through it, in the end receiving an emotional congratulation and a promise of support.

Scott, well… he looked betrayed, almost crestfallen. Alex was snickering behind Scott’s back while you told your younger brother that he would be an uncle. It was truly amusing to watch Scott lose his mind over the fact that his sister did have sex. But after that, he was the one to spoil you the most.

You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, with Warren’s blonde locks and your eyes. And it wasn’t too much to say that Warren Jr. was the most spoiled and the most loved child in the history of Xavier’s school.

______

You’re finishing changing your son as visibly excited Scott storms into your room, panting heavily.

“Y/N, they found him! Charles found Warren! They must’ve moved him somewhere, Charles caught him with his brain, you know what I mean!”

“He’s… he’s alive?” you ask quietly, tears already pricking at your eyes as you hug your son to your chest, staring at Scott.

Scott nods and you blink rapidly, a few tears escaping and streaming down your cheeks.

“Alex and Hank are preparing to take off as we speak. They gonna bring him back, Y/N, he’s coming back.”

______

Upcoming couple of hours are filled with nerves, muttered curses and stressed out awaiting for any news. Hank and Alex are on the line through a radio and through Charles, so to say.

Luckily for you, Warren Jr. has a great amount of aunts and uncles in the mansion, so you are off the hook of caring for him for the time being. You are positive he can feel your emotions and there is no need to stress the babe out. Jean and Scott are capable of taking care of your baby for a while.

You try to prepare yourself for the worst, that it may be only a trap, that you may lose Alex as well. But your hopes are high and you can’t help it. There is a small chance that Warren will be with you again and you hold on to it with all your might. You don’t plan on letting go.

You hear a jet landing before Charles can say that it’s near. Scott is by your side in no time, handing you baby Warren before he rushes out of the building to greet Alex and Hank, and hopefully Warren.

With a pounding heart and dry throat you wait in the hall, minutes feeling like years and you can swear that an eternity passes before the front door are pushed open and Hank comes in, followed by Scott and Alex. They are supporting Warren who looks like he literally has been through hell and back – his wings are broken, his skin is pale and there and cuts and bruises all over his body but he’s _alive_.

You let out a sob as you lay your eyes on him and when he looks back at you, you can see that he’s about to tear up, too. Your brothers help him approach you and only once Warren’s in front of you, he notices a little bundle in your arms.

“Y/N?” he asks, his eyes glued to a baby boy, who looks very much like him.

“His name is Warren Jr. I found out I’m pregnant a month after you left.”

“He’s – I’m his-?”

“You’re his father, Warren,” you reach for Warren’s hand and place it gingerly on baby’s head. The babe lets out a tiny whimper and Warren smiles, stroking his thumb tenderly against baby’s skin.

“I am so sorry I got myself captured, Y/N.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Every day I was thinking about you. You kept me sane during those months, my love,” he whispers, leaning in to rest his forehead against yours. You move your arm to wrap around his neck, placing your palm on his head and carding your fingers through his hair.

It doesn’t matter that there are others around you. Warren is back and that is all that matters to you.

“And from this day on, I promise to never leave you again. We’ve been apart for so long, I can’t bear a day more without you, and without this little buddy here.”

You giggle, brushing your lips against his briefly.

“I was planning to do it under other circumstances, but I hope you don’t mind. I don’t have a ring or anything but… Y/N, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?” he murmurs, his gaze hopeful and a new wave of tears comes to your eyes as you fervently nod your head, trying to speak despite a lump in your throat.

“Yes!” you say finally and Warren waves his arms around you, hugging you to his chest, the babe bubbling between you. The rest cheers loudly, your brothers coming to pat Warren’s back and all you can think is how lucky you got to be to have the love of your life back by your side.

_____

The wedding takes place in a record time, because after hardly 24 hours after Warren proposed. Charles insisted that there was no time to waste but you think it’s because he wanted to perform his very first wedding. A lot of first times happened, to be honest.

Alex is proud as he leads you to the make-shift altar. You didn’t have time to find a proper dress but, fortunately, Jean and Jubilee knew this and that and sew you a beautiful white gown while Warren was gifted a suit from Scott. He looks handsome in it and by his wet cheeks you guessed that you look good in your dress, as well.

As you finally come to face him at the altar, Warren takes both your hands and squeezes them tightly. And out of sudden you are filled with a sensation of utter bliss and serenity.

He’s here and he’s yours. Forever.  


End file.
